The present invention generally relates to an antimicrobial product and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an antimicrobial product and a method for using the same with a food product or food products. The product may be a single-sided antimicrobial product or a double-sided antimicrobial product. The single-sided antimicrobial product may have a base layer having a first side and a second side. A first water resistant layer may be attached to and/or may cover the first side of the base layer. A first antimicrobial layer and/or a first coating which contains an antimicrobial material may be attached to and/or may cover the first water resistant layer of the single-sided antimicrobial product. The base layer and/or the first water resistant layer may have a first color and/or a second color, respectively. A second water resistant layer may be attached to and/or may cover the second side of the base layer. The second water resistant layer, the first antimicrobial layer and/or the first coating may be transparent to expose and/or to display the first color of the base layer and/or the second color of the first water resistant layer. Moreover, the single-sided antimicrobial product may be formed and/or may provide a texture having first depressions and/or second depressions for contacting, for abutting, for covering, for packaging and/or for wrapping the food product or the food products.
In another embodiment, a second antimicrobial layer and/or a second coating which may contain the antimicrobial  material may be attached to and/or may cover the second water resistant layer of the single-sided antimicrobial product. As a result, the double-sided antimicrobial product may be formed via the second antimicrobial layer and/or the second coating and the single-sided antimicrobial product. The second antimicrobial layer and/or the second coating may be transparent to expose and/or to display the first color of the base layer. Further, the double-sided antimicrobial product may be formed to provide the texture having the first depressions and/or the second depressions for stacking, for separating, for packaging, for wrapping and/or for displaying the food products. Moreover, the first color and/or the second color may enhance and/or may improve a color and/or an appearance of the food product and/or food products.
It is generally known to provide a paper sheet to display and/or to package food products in a retail food industry. The paper sheet is inserted between each of the food products to separate isolate the food products from each other. Further, the paper sheet is inserted and/or is placed between the food products and a holding tray for displaying the food products in a retail food establishment. Moreover, the food products may be covered by, may be packaged by and/or may be wrapped with the paper sheet for storing, for shipping, for transporting, and/or for packaging the food products. Additionally, the paper sheet may protect the food products from bacteria, from molds and/or from mildew which may contaminate the food products during displaying and/or storing the food products at the retail food establishment.
Traditionally, the paper sheet is constructed from a paper pulp and an additive to increase and/or to maintain a paper strength of the paper sheet for displaying and/or  for packaging the food products. The paper pulp has a color which may correspond to a type of food products which is being displayed and/or packaged with the paper sheet. For example, seafood products may be displayed on and/or may be packaged with a paper sheet which is colored white. The color of the paper sheet may be, for example, peach, green, white or pink. The color of the paper sheet enhances and/or improves a color and/or an appearance of the food products for displaying and/or for packaging the food products for sale at the retail food establishment.
However, the paper sheet may be destroyed by and/or may be damaged by juices, moisture and/or fluids which may dissipate from the food products during display at the retail food establishment. As a result, the food sheet is incapable of preventing contamination of the food products from bacteria, molds and/or mildew during displaying and/or packaging of the food products for sale at the retail food establishments. Further, bacteria, molds and/or mildew may penetrate and/or may contaminate the food products because the paper sheet did not surround, did not enclose and/or did not seal the food products from the bacteria, the molds and/or the mildew. Still further, the color of the paper sheet may not enhance the color of and/or the appearance of more than one type of food products for displaying the food products for sale at the retail food establishment. As a result, the paper sheet may not be used to display more than one type of food products for sale at the retail food establishment.
A need, therefore, exists for an antimicrobial product and a method for using the same which may prevent contamination of food products from micro-organisms, bacteria, molds, mildew and/or microbes for displaying, for storing and/or for packaging a food product and/or food  products. Further, a need exists for an antimicrobial product and a method for using the same which may have a first antimicrobial layer and/or a second antimicrobial layer to prevent contamination of a food product and/or food products from micro-organisms, bacteria, molds, mildew and/or microbe. Still further, a need exists for an antimicrobial product and a method for using the same which may have a first water resistant layer and/or a second water resistant layer to prevent damage and/or to prevent destruction of a paper layer from juices, from moisture and/or from fluids of a food product and/or food products. Moreover, a need exists for an antimicrobial product and a method for using the same which may have a first color displayed on a first side and/or a second color displayed on a second side to enhance a color of a food product and/or food products displayed thereon. Furthermore, a need exists for an antimicrobial product and a method for using the same which may be formed to provide a texture having first depressions and/or second depressions for contacting and/or for abutting a food product and/or food products.